The Empire (Extra Chapter:Ellie's Birthday!!)
Part 1 (Planning)= It wasn't another regular day in Pyrrhia for everybody. It was actually a very special day, Ellie's birthday! Ellie had been sent out to buy some items while everybody else stayed behind in the castle and planned her birthday party. "Well, we should spray paint the whole castle with metallic and green!" said DL while fangirling over his idea. "Just no, that'd take forever to wash off you dummy!" exclaimed Zara who was shocked at the idea of spray painting the whole castle. "Besides, how will it even take to wash off?" she said, glaring at DL who stepped back nervously. "Okay you two, chill." said Cloudy, sighing at the glaring battle between Zara and DL about painting the castle. "Got any ideas, Kiyo?" asked Destiny who somehow managed to sit calmly through all of this. Kiyo nodded and said "I..think..we..should decorate the castle with..Ellie's..favourite..colours." DL was just about to say something when Cloudy said "See, that's a good idea dragons. You guys were all acting like idiots before." and went back to writing down the ideas for the party. "I'll make a cake!" said Sheena excitedly, Sheena had learned how to bake a few months ago and was now very good at it. "I'll make it green and silver, with metallic chips and silver frosting on it." explained Sheena to everybody about her idea of making Ellie's cake. "Sheena, you go and bake the cake before Ellie comes back." said Cloudy nodding at Sheena who sprinted away into the kitchen and started baking. "Kiyo, DL, and Destiny, start working on the party banners and the decorations." said Cloudy and the three left to go buy party supplies. Now, only Cloudy and Zara were left in the empty meeting room. "So..Cloudy, did you need to talk to me about something?" said Zara nervously trying not to make eye contact with Cloudy. Cloudy sighed and said "I'm not going to scold you Zara, I just wanted you to keep Ellie busy for a little longer." Zara sighed with relief at this and flew out to go find Ellie. Cloudy smiled and walked out, with her own little surprise planned. |-| Part 2 (The Cake)= ~Meanwhile with Sheena in the kitchen~ "Okay, add some sugar to make the chips extra crunchy.." said Sheena mixing the bowl of chips while looking at the book for more instructions. She sighed for a minute and said to herself, "I wish I could get this done faster, if only some other-dragon was here to help me.. I guess not everything can go according to what you want, better go back to baking before Ellie comes back." Feeling a little bit better, Sheena went back to baking the best cake she could for Ellie. "Don't blow up the kitchen Sheena, or you'll be dead because Cloudy's going to kill you." said Sheena to herself after awhile, because she was rushing through the cake way too fast. "You okay, Sheena?" asked a worried Cloudy through the doorway and looked relieved to see that there was no smoke coming out from anywhere. "Yeah, I'm fine! The cakes going to look great!" replied Sheena cheerfully from inside the kitchen while she was mixing the frosting out of melted metal chips and green ice cream. "Okay, I'll see you later then." said Cloudy and left the kitchen. As soon as Cloudy was gone, Sheena sighed with relief and relaxed a bit in her cooking. |-| Part 3 (The Party Supplies)= ~Meanwhile with Destiny, Kiyo, and DL~ "We should buy this spray paint can for Ellie!" said DL pointing at the shiny rows of spray paint in the back of the party store. "DL, we're not here to buy spray paint so shut it." hissed Destiny annoyingly and went over to see what Kiyo was looking at. "These..balloons..would..do...nicely.." said Kiyo picking up a pack few packs of metallic and green balloons for Destiny to see. "True, and they are the right colour as well." said Destiny agreeing to get a couple dozen packs for Ellie's party. "These party streamers could work as well." said DL holding up a bag of streamers that were the same colour of the balloons. "We need party hats as well, so I found some with the colour we need." said Destiny walking back with the party goodies. The three ended up almost buying the whole store clean on it's stock of metallic and green party supplies. "Why couldn't we get the spray can?!?!" whined DL on the way to the castle, his talons full of party supplies. "DL, for the last time, NO!" yelled Destiny who was getting super annoyed about the whole spray can thing. Kiyo on the other hand, flew calmly and said "You..two..are..idiots.." That statement made all three of them end up fighting but what Kiyo and Destiny didn't know, was that DL had secretly snuck a metallic and green spray can with the party supplies. |-| Part 4 (Bugging The Older Sister)= ~Meanwhile with Zara~ "Ellie, can we please get that toy tiara?" said Zara squealing like a little five year old when she passed a store that sold replicas of tiaras. "Zara, you already have one, and it's REAL." said Ellie shocked that her sister would suddenly be interested in these kind of things. "Fine, but you have to get me a milkshake at Dragon Spot cafe, okay?" said Zara while pouting at Ellie. "Fine, I really don't know what Cloudy needed these items for anyway." said Ellie staring down at what she had to get according to Cloudy's list. Mercury (chemical), crystal flakes, cereal, spring water, bird feathers from the mysterious Heicinia bird, and there was one more thing that Ellie needed to get, a lawnmower. "Zara, why don't we get that lawnmower first, than I'll treat you to a Dragon Spot milkshake." said Ellie promising her litter sister that she'll get a milkshake today. "Okay, but can I pick out the lawnmower?" said Zara while cheering that she could get a milkshake now. But, what Ellie didn't know was that Cloudy was going to have to owe Zara big time for putting on this childish unusual behaviour that was defiantly not Zara-like. |-| Part 5 (Cakes Done!)= "I'm DONE." said Sheena, practically collapsing with exhaustion. The cake was beautifully layered and frosting was neatly squirted on. In the centre, the cake read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE" in neat, green frosting letters. Sheena slowly pushed the cake through the kitchen into the ballroom, where the party was going to be held. "Wow, you've really outdone yourself Sheena.." said Destiny, not taking her eyes off the cake. "It's..beautiful.." breathed Kiyo while decorating the walls with streamers. "Thanks you guys!" blushed Sheena and than asked "Where are Cloudy and DL?" Kiyo shrugged and Destiny said "We don't know, Cloudy's been gone for ages and DL disappeared somewhere over the rainbow, apparently." and laughed. "Sheena, would..you..like..to..help..us..finish..these..decorations?" said Kiyo kindly, while waiting for Sheena to respond. "Sure, I've got nothing to do anyways, so why not?" said Sheena and pitched in with the decorating. |-| Part 6 (Decorations Are Finished!)= "This is taking longer than I expected it would take us to finish." said Destiny flying up and down with streamers in her talons. "Setting up this huge ballroom is a difficult job, you should take a break." said Sheena noticing how tired Destiny looked after a few more trips. "No, I'm fine, but if only Miracle were still alive.." trailed Destiny, her voice suddenly dropping into a shattered whisper. "Destiny, we're sorry about what happened to her, we really are." said Sheena coming up to comfort Destiny about the tragedy. "It'll..be..okay.. said Kiyo and patted Destiny on the shoulder. "What are we sobbing around for? If we don't get these done, we'll be burn't toast!" said Destiny, suddenly back to her usual cheerfulness and went back to decorating the ballroom. "That..was..fast.." said Kiyo, shocked but still went to go help. After awhile, all of the decorations were set up, balloons and streamers were hung neatly everywhere. There was even a huge banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY for Ellie. A table spread around with plates and party hats were also included in this beautiful assortment. All three dragons truly did do a good job on decorating for Ellie. |-| Part 6 (DL and Cloudy Are Back!)=